


Revolve

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Prompt: deancas jealous roommates





	

“Hey, nerd. You’re up early.”

Castiel smiles to himself, keeping his head down as his pen flies across the page. “Hello, Dean. Did you sleep well?” 

When Dean doesn’t plop down beside him at their dining table, Castiel looks up at him confused. “Ah, yeah I did but I just wanted to let you know that I can’t do lunch today.” Dean says, nonchalantly.

Castiel squints. “Oh. Okay, that’s fine. What are you doing at lunch?”

“I’m meeting up with Lisa.” Castiel’s stomach drops. Oh. _Right_.

“Okay, great. I guess I’ll just see you tonight then.” Castiel replies, forcing a genuine smile. 

“Cool. See you then.” Dean replies, with a wink before taking off out the door of their apartment. As soon as the door is firmly closed, Castiel huffs and rests his head on the table. Lisa and Dean have been dating for only a little while and it’s already ruining Castiel’s mood. 

He knows it’s selfish because he does want Dean to be happy. But why can’t Dean be happy with him? Castiel shakes his head. It’ll be fine. They’re still roommates so it’s not like Lisa is completely taking him away. Right?

***

Castiel is in the _worst_ mood right now. Today is the three week anniversary of Dean _not_ meeting up with Castiel at lunch. And to be honest, he would be two seconds away from blowing up if it wasn’t for the fact that tonight is movie night and movie night means it’s just Castiel and Dean. 

It’s by far his favourite night of the week. And not only because it gives him an excuse to sit closer to Dean, or put his feet up onto Dean’s lap, but the movies are great too. Well, okay, maybe it is all because of Dean.

As if on cue, the door to their apartment opens. Castiel finally relaxes into the couch. “So, which masterpiece did you decide on tonight?” 

“Uh - actually Cas, I have something to tell you.” Dean says, making Castiel whirl around on the couch to face him.

“What is it?” Castiel asks, worry filling his gut.

“I can’t do tonight.” 

Castiel stares blankly at Dean for a moment before a bubble of laughter is escaping his lips.

“Right. Yes, of course, you can’t do tonight, Dean. Go have fun with Lisa.” Castiel says, and he doesn’t even try hiding the bitterness in his voice.

“Look, Cas. I’m sorry but it’s just one night. Why are you making such a big deal about this?” Dean replies, his voice tinged with annoyance.

“One night, Dean? Really? Ever since you started dating her I’ve barely seen you. No lunch. No texts. You’re always gone in the morning and stay over at her place half the time, so don’t you go off telling me it’s just one night.” Castiel says, raising his voice.

“Well, I’m sorry, Cas! But my life doesn’t revolve around you!” Dean yells back, and Castiel can’t stop his reply before it’s already out of his mouth.

“Well, maybe mine does!” 

Other than the sound of Castiel’s own breath, the room is silent. Castiel’s never wanted to sink into the floor as much as he wants to right now. Dean is looking at him, his brows still pulled together in anger but there’s something else and in any other situation Castiel would want to know what it means but at the moment he just wants to jump out the window and run as far away as possible.

But before he can, Dean beats him to it, turning on his heel and walking straight back out the door and slamming it closed behind him. 

Castiel stays where he’s standing for what feels like years, his heart beat slowly coming down. “Fuck.” Castiel mutters under his breath, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone and searching for the right name.

When he finds it, he quickly presses the call button. Three rings before Balthazar picks up.

“Hello Cassie.” Balthazar says, his british accent a relief to Castiel’s ears.

“Hi, Bal. Would you be free to come over tonight?”

***

“I want you to kiss me.”

Balthazar chokes on his drink. “What on earth are you talking about, Cassie?” Castiel tilts his head.

“I. Want. You. To. Kiss. Me.” Balthazar just rolls his eyes.

“Cassie, I know, it’s just...I’ve been trying to come onto you for years and you’ve always rejected me so what’s gotten into that silly little head of yours.”

Dean. Everything screams Dean. He can’t make it stop on his own so he needs someone else to make him forget, if only for the night. That’s what’s going on in his ‘silly little head’.

“Nothing. I just want you -”

“It’s Dean, isn’t it?” Balthazar interrupts, glaring at Castiel when he tries to shake his head. “Knew it.”

“Fine, Bal. You win. But guess what? I don’t want Dean anymore. Okay? I’ve moved on and now I want you.” Castiel replies, his chest pulling tight. Why is everything about Dean so difficult?

“And it would be my honour, darling, but you’re not -”

“Bal!” Castiel says, raising his voice and effectively stopping his friend in his tracks. It’s been years and Castiel doesn’t even know why he hoped Dean would somehow fall in love with him in the first place. It’s completely and utterly ridiculous. And tonight just proved it. “Please. Please, just do this for me.”

Castiel watches as Balthazar’s guard finally drops and whispers, “Fine, but only for you.”

Castiel relaxes slightly and watches as his friend leans forward but before he can close the gap, the door to their apartment is swinging open.

Castiel takes a deep breath before turning his head to look at Dean. At first he looks shocked, his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide but it doesn’t last long before his face morphs into one of rage.

“Really? I’m gone for one hour and you’ve already replaced me.” Dean says, throwing his arms out wide.

“Excuse me?” Castiel retorts, standing up from his place on their couch.

“Alright, I’m out of here. See you tomorrow, Cassie!” Balthazar says, before quickly darting out the door and closing it behind him. Dean’s glare never leaves Castiel, making the dark haired boy’s hands curl into fists.

“How dare you say that to me.” Castiel says, his voice low in attempt to keep out the emotion in his voice. 

“Well, it’s the truth isn’t it? One minute you’re saying your life revolves around me and the next your about to suck face with some other guy!” 

“My life does revolve around you, Dean! It has for two fucking years! I’ve watched you go in and out of so many different relationships, always hoping that I could be with you one day. Some stupid, sick dream! I mean, did you ever notice the fact that I’ve never even had a boyfriend?” Castiel is fuming, as he watches Dean’s face wash over with something that looks to be realisation. 

“Oh, yes. Of course you’ve never noticed that. Too busy revolving your life around yourself.” Castiel spits, stomping off towards his bedroom but he doesn’t make it far before a hand is gripping his arm and pulling him round. 

“Cas just -”

“Get off me, Dean!” 

“Fuck that!” and then Dean’s lips are crashing into his, forceful enough that Castiel stumbles backwards, his back hitting the wall. There’s a fire lit inside of him. Deans lips are rough, as he bites and licks at the seams of Cas’ own, Dean’s hands are gripping Castiel’s hips so tightly that he’s sure they’re going to bruise and all Castiel wants to do is take, take, take but he can’t because he doesn’t even know what is happening.

He lifts his hands to Dean’s chest and firmly pushes him away, breathing hard as their bodies are finally separated. “What the hell are you doing!” Castiel yells, trying his hardest to restrain himself from jumping onto Dean.

“What am I doing? You told me your life revolves around me and I didn’t know how to do deal with that, so I left, got some air, figured out that maybe I had feelings for you too, broke up with Lisa and came back here to see you about to kiss someone else!” Dean says, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. 

Castiel stands frozen against the wall. His mind is whirling and nothing really makes sense but he knows he heard that right. “You have feelings for me?” he replies, his voice wavering. Vulnerable.

“ _Yes_ , I do and maybe it took two years for me to figure it out but I -”

Castiel’s the one to silence him this time, their lips finding each other again. This one, though, is slow and soft and how he imagined their first kiss would be. When they part, Castiel keeps them close, his hands at the back of Dean’s neck anchoring them together.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that before?” Castiel mumbles, their noses bumping together.

“Because I thought you had moved on.” Dean mumbles back, his hands coming up to circle around Castiel’s back.

“Moved on? I was trying to distract myself because you’re all I can think about.”

“Well, maybe you’re all I can think about too.” Dean whispers, and he doesn’t have the usual confidence to his words, which makes Castiel’s heart swells. He smiles.

“You better hope so.” he retorts, making Dean chuckle, and Castiel’s heart lurches. “So did you want to finally watch that movie you picked out?” 

Dean grins. “No. I can think of something much better that we could be doing right now.” he replies, making Castiel grin in turn. 

“Well, we better get started. You have two years to make up for.” Castiel says, Dean’s laugh rumbling through his chest once again and Castiel knows he’ll never get sick of it.

“Whatever you say, nerd.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
